


Scared and Happy

by SparklerHale1025



Series: NU’EST One-Shots [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Jonghyun, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025
Summary: Minhyun didn’t have anything to do. Jonghyun was too cute to keep that happening for long.





	Scared and Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from NU’EST Hello, both versions.

_”In case I lost you”_

__

Jonghyun didn’t notice him. It didn’t surprise him. The headphones were probably loud to block out sound, and the animated screen was bright with a easy distraction.

Hwang Minhyun just had little to do. It became apparent when he kept spacing out. Now, he could be cleaning, but that was something he had already done and was satisfied with the results. His room was clean, the clothes were clean, and last but not least, the kitchen was fine. So, bothering Jonghyun seemed to be a task that could be easily done at the moment with his boredem.

Minhyun hasn’t bothered Jonghyun before because he wanted to get the things done on his own.

He didn’t have a partner in crime, but that was okay; the other members were all doing something different.

He was alone.

Great!

He inches closer and now noticed Jonghyun biting his lip, when he wasn’t muttering. The game the thief was playing was Overwatch (no surprise). The plan has been to just scare him, but it was slowly turning to scaring Jonghyun then asking if he could play. It was a bit of a gamble.

Minhyun now stood, quietly behind the leader. He inhaled and then pounced forward, grabbing the others shoulders. Jonghyun immediately reacted and jerked forward, telling as the headphones shook on his head. Honestly though, the pitch Jonghyun reaches was impressive.

And cute.

Jonghyun was cute in general.

“Did you have to do that?” Jonghyun whined, similar to the tired leader voice they would hear. As he spoke, Jonghyun slowly relaxed, setting the headphones on his lap, then lifting his hands to wipe his eyes.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time, sorry. Look, I waited for until you finished the match.” Minhyun smiled with a warm smile as he motioned to the screen, a soft expression on his face.

Minhyun was a charmer.

Jonghyun made a noise and leaned back in the chair. “You didn’t need to do that to get my attention-“ He spoke has Minhyun rounded the chair and came in between the desk. The leader stopped talking talking as Minhyun settled easily into his lap. (Jonghyun was a bit too flustered to think or say that Minhyun was a bit heavy.)

“Is that a better way?” Minhyun smirked, the expression on his face easily changing. It was cute when Jonghyun’s face became a slightly darker shade of red. Hands came on his hips and it caused him to laugh. “I was right.”

Minhyuns hands carefully reached behind Jonghyun’s dark hair, his fingers sliding easily into the back of his head as he shifted closer. It seemed to cause Jonghyun to laugh (that cure haha one), which started his own laughter

They were both laughing and smiling like some stupid idiots really.

Minhyun leaned his head forward and pressed their foreheads together, letting out a breathe. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” He whispered in the small space between them.

Jonghyun seemed to quickly soften, his hands gently resting on the back of Minhyun’s back and he tipped his head up, “It’s okay.” He mumured.

“Kiss me?”

“Okay.”

Jonghyun moved forward, paused then moved again with more confidence has he pressed their mouths together.

Minhyun kisses back, letting their lips gently press firm in a warm and soft touch.

Like they had nothing else to do, nothing else to worry about.

Minhyun pulled back to get some air after a few moments, letting their foreheads stay connected as he smiled. 

“I love you.” Jonghyun spoke softly, smiling back.

Minhyun just grinned.

Jonghyun nudged him, squeezing his sides, “Not going to say anything back?”

”I love you, too.” 

Like nothing else mattered.

_”In case I forgot you”_

 

 


End file.
